


the loveseat...

by startswithhope



Series: one cuddle at a time... [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Stevie POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Stevie finds herself in a party supply warehouse where she witnesses some public canoodling between her two best friends.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one cuddle at a time... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	the loveseat...

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a collection of short fics based on cuddling prompts submitted on tumblr. I'll be updating with new chapters as I write them.

Living in a town the size of Schitt’s Creek, it’s not often that Stevie finds herself in stores big enough to house her apartment, the motel and the cafe and still have room to squeeze in town hall. But David had insisted they make the two hour drive to this warehouse with rows and rows of party rental equipment one of his vendors owns and is offering apparently a “practically free” discount for whatever they need for the wedding. 

She lost count at 24 different types of chairs an hour ago and has no idea where David and Patrick even are. She’s reverted to acting as Alexis’ shadow, listening to the clack-clack of her heels on the concrete floor as she spins tails of weddings she’s been to, interrupted, escaped from and prevented from happening altogether. For some reason, these stories aren’t fueling Stevie’s burgeoning desire to get out. They’re making her long for normalcy and comfort. Coming to a stop, she watches as Alexis keeps walking and disappears down the next aisle, obviously unaware that her audience is gone, or perhaps, not really in need of one. 

Her sneakers make a very different sound on the concrete, an unobtrusive tap and the occasional squeak that makes her cringe when it echoes all around her. As she approaches a section full of small fancy couches she contemplates plopping down and taking a nap when she hears the muffled sound of familiar voices at the far end of the aisle. She’s made it about halfway when she freezes, not wanting to interrupt the private moment being shared between her two best friends.

Patrick is nowhere near Stevie’s type, but she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that she harbors a bit of envy at David finding someone willing to love as loudly as Patrick does. Even now, from this far away, his eyes as he peers down at David’s face from where he’s laying in his lap, they are crystal clear windows into his every emotion. Stevie can’t even fathom what it must be like to allow that level of vulnerability. But David, he’s figured it out, because he’s looking back up at Patrick with the same openness, smiling broadly before shifting his focus back to his journal where he’s been scribbling notes all day. This is not the David Rose she met all those years ago. Well, it is, but it isn’t, and honestly, seeing how he’s managed to stay himself and find happiness at the same time, it’s definitely broadened her ideas of what’s possible.

Patrick playfully grabs David’s journal and holds it just out of reach, earning him a glare and a curse or two as David sits up and shifts until he’s perched on Patrick’s lap, Patrick’s short arms no match for David’s long ones as he snatches the journal back. It doesn’t take long for Stevie to realize Patrick had orchestrated this to his advantage and within seconds, he’s got David’s face in his hands and they’re kissing and that’s her cue to stop being a pervy voyeur. She makes an attempt to shuffle backwards, but to her mortification, produces a squeak so loud David actually lets out a startled squeal. 

“Sorry, sorry…” she begins to mumble, but David has recovered from being startled and is motioning for her to come closer.

“Stevie, please tell Patrick that having sofas at an outdoor wedding is simply incorrect.”

“Uh, half this town has sofas on their porches or in their backyards, so I’d say it fits the aesthetic of this place pretty perfectly.

David scoffs and waves his hands so violently his balance goes all wonky and he almost teeters off Patrick’s lap, saved by his fiance’s arms tightening around his back at just the right moment.

“There’s also a trail of truck tires and dirty shoes on my walk from the motel to the cafe, but that doesn’t mean old rubber will be a part of my decor. Thank god Alexis is here, you’re both useless.”

“Oh, if you don’t need me,” Patrick jokes as he makes a move to stand, which would send David toppling. 

“No…stop,” David laughs as his arms wrap around Patrick’s neck and the two of them are back to sharing heart eyes and soft smiles and that’s about all Stevie can take.

“I’m gonna go find a bucket to puke in,” Stevie throws over her shoulder as she turns and makes a hasty retreat.

“Aisle 21 has a whole selection, but stay away from the pewter ones!”


End file.
